Conspiracies
by Enterprising Voyager
Summary: There was never any love lost between Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne, and neither can say they've lost sleep over it. But no matter how clever and talented these two billionaire geniuses and crimefighters are, they need each others help and some from their friends. The ones they know and some they don't expect.


**Iron-Bat**

 **Chapter 1: First Meeting**

(At this point neither Bruce or Tony know about the others 'alter-ego')

"Alfred, tell me again why we're here."

Alfred knew that Bruce didn't actually need reminding of why he came to New York; he was here to forge a partnership between Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries. "Your company and Mr. Stark's are among the largest corporations in North America, sir. You'll need that advantage if you wish to take on Lexcorp."

"Of course there are certain shall we say, less public ways of finding out what Luthor is up to."

"Our 'friend' will be looking into this very closely soon enough, Alfred but I need to do this to slow him down long enough to uncover whatever it is he's up to. You know how rarely Kent asks for help, how could I pass up the chance to gloat."

"Oh no sir, though it's not unprecedented for costumed heroes in capes to not ask for help," his valet said with a smirk.

"Another crack like that, and you can say goodbye to your Christmas bonus," Bruce said with a similar smirk.

"Yes sir."

Bruce simply didn't really like Tony, where he acted like a bored rich playboy as a cover that was Stark's actual personality.

They walked into the spacious lobby of Tony's company and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, Bruce said to the young woman at the desk and flashed his award winning smile, "I'm Bruce Wayne, I have an appointment with Mr. Stark."

"Oh yes, Mr. Wayne I was told you'd be coming, I'll call building security to provide you with an escort."

Bruce knew that was not intended to imply he couldn't be trusted; it was simply a standard procedure in most multi-million dollar high technology mega corporations. Bill Gate's Seattle headquarters was practically a fortress.

"Thank you miss," he paused and read the nameplate on the desk, "Potts."

Wayne knew that Potts was far more than a receptionist at Stark Industries, in fact she was his right hand, and was only here to act as a 'gate-keeper' to check their visitors over.

"If it's alright I've brought my son with me, Damian say hello to Ms. Potts."

"Greetings, Ms. Potts; I am Damian Wayne."

"Um hello, Damian."

Pepper found his aloof and even haughty attitude a little unusual for a twelve year old.

"Young Master Wayne," Alfred interjected, "Remember what we discussed."

"You said I was to mind my manners and think about what I said before I say it."

"You'll have to forgive Damian, he was raised in a monastery, Ms. Potts; his social skills aren't very refined," Bruce told Pepper.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Wayne; I've gotten used to it working for Tony."

At that moment, Tony Stark stepped out of the elevator into the lobby.

"Bruce, it's been a long time, how've you been?"

"A few bumps and bruises, you know from riding and rock climbing, things like that."

"Yes of course," Tony Stark replied in the same casual manner.

"This is Alfred Pennyworth, my right hand and my youngest son Damian."

"Hello Damian, Alfred" Tony said with a warm smile, "Hello," Damian said in a somewhat stand-offish tone."

Tony shared a glance with Pepper where she was reading something from a PDA.

Just the same she had been keeping an eye on the proceedings and walked over handing him the device, which he read.

"Damian would you and Alfred like a tour of our facilities while your father and I talk?"

"Thank you Mr. Stark, but after seeing my father's company I do not believe yours has much to offer."

"Mpmph-mpmh," Alfred coughed, annoyed at young Master Wayne's outrageous rudeness.

"It's alright Alfred, I was probably much more ill-behaved than that when I was twelve."

"I can guarantee that he was in college," Bruce added.

Damian, go with Alfred and Pepper on the tour."

"Yes father," Damian said glumly probably annoyed at what he saw as a dismissal.

"Pepper show them whatever they'd like to see except of course for the _classified_ projects."

"Wouldn't want anyone to be able to accuse you of industrial espionage eh, Brucey," Tony asked mockingly.

"Right…Damian go on the tour with Alfred and Pepper while Tony and I talk and take notes, you might learn something."

"Except of course for the _classified projects_." Which was code telling Alfred and Damian to observe _everything_ Pepper didn't want to show them.

Wayne and Stark walked into Tony's inner office and closed the door behind them.

Five blocks away in a transplanted tenth century castle perched atop the only building in New-York taller than Stark Tower, someone was listening in, at least until Tony and Bruce went behind closed doors.

"Well, it seems you were right, there is a conspiracy afoot, so what would you like from me," David Xanatos asked Lex Luthor.


End file.
